


Marvel Disney Stories

by KrazyKrissy31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKrissy31/pseuds/KrazyKrissy31
Summary: A bunch of songs from Disney that I think relate to our awesome Avengers.





	1. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Whole New World by Brad Kane & Lee Solange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, Please commnet. I really love the feedback, and comments give me the motivation to continue to write.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

Looking at her as we watch a movie with the rest of the avengers, I cant help but think. The way she feels when she is curled up against me, with her head on my shoulders and my hand in hers. I just breathe in her perfume and pull her closer.

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

I want to marry her, I want to have children with her, I want to have the life I always wanted, and I want it with her. I know it will be difficult since we are avengers but I am willing to go through all of it with her by my side.

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

This could be our reality. Im sure everyone else will agree with me. They want us happy, at least I think they do. They tell us its to dangerous and our lives are not guaranteed, but they tell us to be happy. Its confusing. 

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

I look at him and I smile to myself. How could I deserve this man. He is so handsome and strong. He is very selfless. I admire his leadership skills and his old fashioned ways. He is always there for anyone and really cares about people. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. 

Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Whenever I am with him he makes me feel like Im the only girl in the world who has his heart and soul. I know we will have our dangers and fights, but it will be worth it in the end. We might not have forever, but we will make sure we have it for as long as we can.

A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)  
A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breath, it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

I look at him and he looks at me. I smile and he kisses my forehead. There is an unspoken agreement between us. We both know that from here there is no way out. We are in this together and that will never change.

A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)  
With new horizons to pursue (Every moment, red-letter)  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Til the end of the line!!!!!!!!!!

A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me


	2. Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evermore by Dan Stevens

I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late

I have been the Winter Soldier for so many years. I developed the ability to not care or need anybody. The only constant in my life has been Steve, but now that has changed. When I was de-brainwashed I went to live with Steve. And that is where i met her.

I'll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes but she's still there  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart  
It's more than I can bear

I didnt want to love her. I tried to distance myself from her but I guess i wasnt strong enough. I allowed myself to feel, to love her. I honestly dont know what to do. I have not told her about my feelings. I dont want to ruin her, but i cant help myself. I want her. 

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she runs away  
She will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may

I watch her as she runs to the elevator. I watch as she runs away from the tower. She is running torwards her younger brother, Peter. I guess he is hurt really, really badly. if anything happens to him, I dont think she will come back. And that will kill me.

Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

All I can do now is wait. I plop myself on the couch and let out a sigh. Steve comes over and pats my back. "she will be back" he says, I just nod slowly not believing him. Im upset that I never got to tell her how I feel about her and now I might never be able to. 

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight

The battle I have within myself is to much for anybody to handle. Im trying to control it. For her. I have so many flashbacks and awful memories that come back at random times. Im scared that I am not enough for her. Even though I feel like I dont deserve her, I still want her, I want to better. For her. 

Now I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do

If she does decide to not come back, I will not forget her. I will still check up on her and watch from the sidelines. She has been branded into my brain now. Her smell, her smile, her laugh. I will do my best to better myself so I can finally tell her that I love her and have her in my arms where she belongs.

Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore


	3. Part of your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of your World by Jodi Benson

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Sitting on my bed in my room. The sun is setting in the sky, going from a bright orange and pink to a light purple. Letting out a sigh, I look around and frown to myself. When I imagined myself having I ever wanted and needed, I didnt think I would be by myself. Alone.

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything

I see everything I ever wanted in my life. I guess that is what you get when your parents are divorced and like getting rid of thier guilt with items of pity. I got everything, except the one thing I really want. Him.

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

From clothes and shoes to makeup and jewlery. From books to movies and electronics. All of these mean nothing to me, if I can't have the one person I want. At first it was great. But, as I got older, I got lonlier. These things dont mean nothing anymore.

I want to be where the people are  
I want to see  
want to see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street

I think to myself about how I want to be like the other couples that I see, but there is a problem. He doesnt know I exist. He is a genius and im not. Im popular but he is not. I want to join him and his friends. At lunch, after school, on weekends. 

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

I want to hold him, kiss him, hug him, but more importantly I want to love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. But all I can do is watch him from afar. I know he is Spiderman. I saw him change at school. But, I don't care. 

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

I would give up everything I have, eveything I own just to be with him. I dont need all these material things. All I need is his love. His heart. If he were to be mine, I would have everything I ever wanted.

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?

I want to know what it feels like to be loved. To be kissed, to be hugged. To come home to someone who appreciates me and loves me for me and not what I have. And in return, I would love him with all my heart, and be there for him through all his good and bad times.

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Peter Parker. My world, my heart, my Spiderman.


	4. Beauty and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast by Celine Dion & Peabo Bryson

It was just another day in Avengers Tower. You were in the lab you shared with the one and only Tony Stark, and the most adorable scientist ever, Doctor Bruce Banner. You might be just an intern, but you are really really smart. Your in the lab with Bruce cause Tony had to go do something. You look up from your telescope and see that Bruce is doing some paperwork.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Same old story. Girl meets Guy, Girl falls for Guy, Guy pays no attention. Its been a year since you started working in the lab, and you still cant get over your crush on Bruce. You wanted so bad to go over there and just kiss Bruce senseless but you dont. You sigh heavily to yourself and get back to work.

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast

When Tony told me we were having a intern, i was skeptical at first. I mean come on, who would want to work with a guy that has anger issues and that can turn green when angry. I remember when she walked into the lab. She waltzed right in and just came up to me. She said she was a huge fan of my work, then she left to go see where Tony wanted her to go. I was speechless. Nobody was that normal around me.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before and ever just as sure  
as the sun will rise

I notice her out of the corner of my eye. I see that she goes back to doing what she was doing. A part of me is sad, i want her to continue to look at me, but i also dont want her to. I quickly look up and find that she is staring again. I stare back unable to take my eyes off her.

I feel like someone is watching me so i look up and i see that Bruce is loking at me. I just stare back at him. I mean he is so cute, with his lab coat and glasses. We continue to stare at each other. Reading each other's eyes.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

As im looking at her, i cant help but think that maybe she might love me. Im not as angry when she is around, and the big guy doesnt seem to mind her. Im not good at expressing myself so i try to reflect all my emotions into my eyes, hoping that she understands. 

I want so badly to just go over there and express myself. I want to tell him that i dont care that he turns big and green. I want to tell him that i love him anyway. Finally after debating with myself, i get up. I start to make my way over to him. I mean the worst tha could happen is i mkae a fool of myself and have to leave the job.

Certain as the sun  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast

I place myself in his lap and i take his face in my hands. I look him in the eyes lovingly and i lean in. I kiss him.

She gets up and just starts walking over here. Im surprised when i see her climb into my lap. I try to say something, but she cuts me off by placing her hands on my face. I am frozen. I dont know what to do. I see her look at me with love. Before i can process her moving i feel her soft lips on mine. After freezing for a few seconds, i kiss back with as much love as i can. Knowing now there is no going back. We are meant to be.

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast  
Beauty and the beast


	5. I See The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I See The Light by Mandy Moore & Zachary Levi

The day in the life of the Assistant to a Tony Stark. Where Pepper deals with his Stark Industries work, I deal with his Avenger work. The day started out like any other day. Im sitting at my desk inside his office, typing his reports in the computer. Next thing I know Tony comes inside the office furious. I stay quiet and let him rant and let it out of his system. After his little episode, he finally notices me in the room. He looks at me and gives me a look, I quickly get back to work. Before I can actually type anything else his lips are against mine. Just as fast as the kiss comes it quickly leaves. We stare at each other for a few minutes before he leaves the room just as fast as he entered. I bring my finger up to my lips and smile.

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

I've always thought Tony was attractive. Before he was Iron Man, I was his assistant before he hired and fell in love with Pepper. When they got together I was heartbroken. I decided to leave. After I left I went on to finish school to become a nurse. After he came out as Iron Man and joined the Avengers, Pepper broke up with him. I guess she couldn't take him being a superhero. He called me right after he joined cause he needed someone he trusted to handle his work for the Avengers. I was hesitant at first but he tripled my pay and let me stay in the Avengers Tower. Now here I am 2 years later, sitting at my desk smiling from a kiss.

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

At first, I thought it was a school girl crush since he is older than me. After I left I got over the crush I had on him. But, after I started working as a nurse, I realized that I loved him. He came in one day after a bad mission. He didnt want anybody working on him, so he threw a fit. When I walked in he finally agreed to get treated. It was then that my crush came back full force. After I treated him, he offered me the Assistant job. I took it.

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

As soon as I shut my office door, I let out a loud sigh. Why did I just kiss her. I mean, I knew why I kissed her I just didn't know that I would love her more than I did. When she left before I didn't think nothing of it. She was younger than me. I had no reason to feel for her. When I got with Pepper and she left, I figured I would get over her. But I was wrong. I kept tabs on her. I knew where she went to school, and I knew where she lived. I lost track of her after I became Iron Man. After I bumped into her at the hospital, my feelings returned. I knew I couldn't lose her again, so I offered her the job as my Avenger Assistant. I bribed her with tripling her pay and having her live in the tower, expenses paid. When she accepted I felt happy and free. Now, here I am running way like a coward. Im Iron Man. Im gonna get her, if she will have me. I turn around to open the door. As soon as my hand reaches the door knob, it is suddenly open, and I am looking at her. 

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you

We stare at each other for a little bit. Emotions are being expressed through our eyes. Fear, love, hope and rejection. I give him a small smile. He smiles back. Then, Im in his arms. My hands around his neck,, his hands on my waist. We slowly move our lips to each other. I close my eyes in anticipation. He finally kisses me. We are home


	6. Love Will Find A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Will Find a Way: Liz Callaway & Gene Miller

You sat on your bed in Avengers Tower crying. It had been a horrible day. The Avengers found out you have been dating Bucky for the past 8 months, and they weren't to happy about it. The only one happy was Steve. After the fight, Bucky ran out of the Tower and is no where to be seen. You ran up to your room and fell on your bed, letting your tears fall. It has been 3 hours since you went to your room and no word from Bucky.

You sit up and put your legs in front of your chest and cross your arms over your legs. You start to sing to yourself, a song that seems fitting for the situation.

In a perfect world one we've never known

We would never need to face the world alone

They can have their world we'll create our own

Why cant we just run away. You think to yourself.

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way

Anywhere I go I'm home

If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

You continue to sing, lost in your own world that you didn't notice someone enter your room. You started to think, of all the happy memories you and Bucky made and it brings a smile to your face. If only he was here with you. Holding you, telling you everything will be alright.

I was so afraid

Now I realize love is never wrong

And so it never dies

You quickly look up when you hear the voice you been wanting to hear.

There's a perfect world shining in your eyes

And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

You smile and get off the bed and run to him. Hugging him. You wrap your legs and arms around him and dig your face into his neck. You missed him so much. You let out a little sob.

He wraps his arms around you and one hand goes to the back of your neck to hold you close to him. He kisses your neck since that is the only place he can reach at the moment.

They'd know love will find a way

Anywhere we go we're home

If we are there together

Like dark turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

You guys stay like that for a little bit. Not wanting to let go of each other.

I know love will find a way


	7. Kiss The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss the Girl: Samuel E. Wright

You been apart of the Avengers for a month. Now you are on your first mission. Its an undercover mission and your partner is Steve. You guys are sitting at a table, observing everything that is going on. You are at a ball for a Hydra Boss, trying to catch him.

Sam, Bucky, Natasha and Clint are also at the ball. While the others are in a van outside. You can hear them in your ear pieces. Sam and Bucky are fighting like always. Clint is trying to stuff his mouth while Natasha tries not to smack him in the head. You look at Steve and smile. He smiles back and holds out his hand. You gladly take it and he leads you out to the dancefloor.

Sam and Bucky stop fighting and look at you guys. They look to each other and get big smirks on thier faces.

Sam: You thinking what im thinking Buck!

Bucky: You know it.

Natasha smirks as well and forces Clint to watch. She talks into the com and tells Tony to play Kiss the Girl.

Tony: Why???? whats in it for me???

Natasha: i will let you live

Tony: sounds good

You and Steve hear all this and just look at each other in confusion. He places his hands on your hips, while you place yours around his neck. Next thing you know you hear music in your coms. Its the instramental version of Kiss the Girl. Your and Steve's favorite Disney movie. You guys smile at each other. Next thing you hear is Sam starting to sing. Switching every line between him and Bucky, Natasha and Clint.

Percussion

Strings

Winds

Words

Both thinking: "What the hell are they doing".

There, you see her

Sitting there, across the way

She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her

And you don't know why, but you're dyin' to try

You wanna kiss the girl

You quickly catch on to what is going on and you send a glare to the others. Why cant they leave your crush on Steve alone. Blushing you look back at Steve. He is looking at you with happiness in his eyes.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she want you too, there is one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

You: I know this is bad timing, but there is something i have to tell you.

You take a deep breath.

You: I like you alot Steve.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my

Look like the boy too shy

He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame? Too bad

He gonna miss the girl

Steve just stares at you in a daze. You get embarrassed and try to leave but he stops you and pulls you back to him.

Steve: I like you to

He smiles brightly.

Now's your moment (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Floating in a blue lagoon (Yeah, yeah, yeah)

Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

She don't say a word and she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

You guys just continue to sway back and forth and look into each other's eyes.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa)

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl (Whoa, whoa)

Tony: He's not gonna do it

Bucky: Stark, you better not ruin this or you will meet my metal arm

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, float along

And listen to the song

The song say, "Kiss the girl" (Whoa, whoa)

Natasha: Come on guys, you can do it

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, music play

Do what the music say

You gotta kiss the girl

The four of them watch you intently as they continue to sing.

(You've got to) Kiss the girl

Sam: Come one Cap, you can do it.

You wanna kiss the girl

Sam and Bucky are now clinging to each other in anticipation.

Natasha is squeezing Clint's hand super hard.

Clint: ouch, stop or i wont be able to shoot my bow cause you broke your hand

Natasha gives Clint a death glare and Clint shuts up and lets her keep squeezing.

You've gotta kiss the girl

You guys look into each others eyes. He leans down and slowly moves forward. You start to move as well.

your guys lips finally meet. Sam and Bucky are jumping up and down excitedly while hugging each other. Natasha lets out a victory shout and Clint screams in pain.

Go on and kiss the girl

Bucky: Good Job, Punk.

He says smiling.


	8. When There Was Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When There Was Me and You: Vanessa Hudgens

You and The Avengers were sitting on the Quinjet. You guys were coming back from a mission. It went well with no one getting hurt this time. You look around and notice that Bruce is siiting really close to Natasha. You sigh sadly to yourself. You see earlier that day before you went on the mission you were with Bruce. He told you that he needed space and that he couldn't be with you at the moment.

Looking at them sadly, you glance away and close your eyes. Trying not to cry.

It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen?

'Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

You dont know how your gonna be able to get through each day. You hear Bruce and Natasha laughing quietly. You squeeze your eyes tighter.

I thought you were my fairy tale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

You feel someone come over and sit beside you. You open your eyes and see that Loki came to sit by you. You give him a sad smile. He softly grabs your hand and squeezes it. Loki has been by your side since he joined the Avengers. Besides his brother, you were the only one who accepted him.

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

The rest of the Avengers were sitting around the Quinjet. They knew what was going on and they did nothing to stop it. They didn't comfort you. They just let you make a fool of yourself for nothing. They didn't care for you anyway. Loki was the only one.

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled you made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

You squeeze Loki's hand as you feel them stare at you. You feel embarassed and foolish. Your mind starts to think, to see if you could leave the Avengers. You dont see the problem, they wouldn't care if you stayed or left.

Now I know you're not a fairy tale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

You can hear the Avengers in the background. Bruce and Natasha are now cuddled together whispering to each other. Wanda is cuddling with Vision, while Pietro is next to them listening to music. Sam and Bucky are fighting about who is the better friend. Stephen is trying to explain to Scott about traveling through dimensions. Clint and T'challa are playing a serious game of rock, paper, sciccors. And finally, Steve, Tony and Thor are talking about you. They say that you should have known better and that Natasha is better for Bruce anyway.

'Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

You couldn't bear to hear them talk abut you so you go back to closing your eyes trying to block them out. You feel the tears trying to escape, but yoy keep them in. You wont give anyone the satisfacton of seeing you in pain.

What you didn't hear was Thor telling Steve and Tony that of course you dont belong with Bruce. Because, you belong with Loki. He tells them Loki fell for you when he laid his eyes on you. So of course he is happy, that your not with Bruce, you can be happy with his brother.

I can't believe that I could be so blind

It's like you were floating while I was falling

And I didn't mind

You fell the jet land. Everyone gets up and walks out when the doors open. Loki lets go of your hand and smiles at you before he follows his brother. You are the only one left on the jet. You stand at the entrance of the jet and look at everyone. See how they all love Bruce and Natasha together. As they walk together hand in hand, you finally let the tears fall.

'Cause I liked the view

I thought you felt it too

When there was me and you


	9. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Something New: Troy & Gabriella

You and Peter were sitting in the library at the Tower. You two have been dating for a couple of months. You guys had to study for your exams. Which is kinda hard since he was Spiderman and you were Element, since you could control all of the elements. You were siiting on the recliner and Peter was sitting on the floor, between your legs. You had your phone on playing music, to help you study. It was starting to get stressful. Your brain feels like its gonna explode, you needed a break.

The beat of the next song comes on and you cant help but smile. You love the song even though its not your favorite. You start to bop your head to the beat. The next thing you hear is Peter starting to sing.

Living in my own world

Didn't understand

That anything can happen

When you take a chance

You look at him and shake your head while smiling. But, you start to sing your part.

I never believed in What I couldn't see

I never opened my heart (Oh)

To all the possibilities

You put your books down and look at each other.

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way and right here tonight

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)

The start of something new

Peter gets up off the floor and stands facing you. He holds out his hand and you shake your head cause your shy. He dont take no for an answer and he grabs your wrist and pulls you off the chair. He takes both your hands and just starts to dance, singing your arms back and forth.

Now who'd have ever thought that

We'd both be here tonight

And the world looks so much brighter

With you by my side

I know that something has changed

Never felt this way

I know it for real

You start to dance with him. Before you know it, your singing and dancing wildly with your boyfriend. Your enjoying this little dancing session. This was just what you needed. You continue to dance with your hyper boyfriend.

This could be the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me

I didn't know it before

But now it's easy to see

It's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you (oh)

And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart

Peter dances up to you and wraps his arms around your waist. Yu look at him and smile. He quickly spins you and dips you almost to the ground. He leans closer as you sing the ending of the song. He moves clpser, you can feel his breath against yours. His lips connect with yours as the song comes to an end.

That it's the start of something new

It feels so right to be here with you

And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart

The start of something new (The start of something new)

The start of something new

You contnue to kiss until you hear someone clear thier throat. You both pull away and quickly let go of each other. You look at who entered.

Peter: uh-oh

You: oh shit

Steve: LANGUAGE!!!!

Tony: This does not look like studying to me.

Tony and Steve are standing in front of you with thier arms crossed. And You and Peter are looking like two sad puppies.


	10. He Could Be The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Could Be The One: Hannah Montana

Woo!

Smooth talkin', so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wantin'

He's a cutie, he plays it groovy

And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid

Think I'm really fallin' for his smile

Yeah, butterflies when he says my name Hey!

Tony Stark!! There are so many words that can describe him. Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist. Well, thats what he likes to be called. I like to call him unavailable. Thats right, My name is Y/N and I am in love with Tony Stark. Now i know what your thinking, Who are you and how do you know Tony. Well, the answer is simple. My brother is the Hulk. Thats right im Y/N Banner, twin sister to Bruce.

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

Everyday i sit in the lab with Bruce and Tony. Im am like thier litte assistant. Watching Tony create stuff is just so beautiful. IHe puts his brains into everything he creates. He comes up with so much stuff, its hard to believe he hasn't run out of ideas.

He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and

I'm goin' crazy about him lately

And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'

Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe

He really blows me away, hey!

Of course, i had to fall for Iron Man. The one who is lab partners with my brother. Which is why he is unavailable. Everywhere i go i see him. Stores, Billboards name a place and he is there. Whether he is Iron Man or not.

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

He could be the one alright. The one to make me go crazy and have me commit myself to a Institution. I know my brother sees us flirting. I know he knows I like Tony. He hasn't said anything so I think, he will be ok, with it if i ever get together with Tony.

And he's got a way of makin' me feel

Like everything I do is perfectly fine

The stars are aligned when I'm with him

And I'm so into it!

I notice that my brother has left and now its just me and Tony in the lab. We are on opposite sides of the room and we just look at each other. He sends a flirtatious smile and a wink. I blush and look down.

I see him write something down on a piece of paper and he bals it up. Next thing i knowis i get hit in the head with a paper ball. It falls tot eh floor and i pick it up. Tony mimes opening it with his hands. I open it and i see his message.

Me & You, dinner tonite, no excuses

i look at him and smile. I nod my head and he smiles and gets back to work. I get up and leave to get ready. As i leave my brother comes back. He gives me a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

Bruce: have fun!!!

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

And when he's lookin' at me

I wanna get all sentimental

He's got somethin' special

He's got somethin' special

I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me

Tellin' me maybe he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one

He could be the one

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.. I love comments.


End file.
